beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 39
is the 39th (20th full) episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 183th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired in South Korea on May 28th, 2013 and in the United States on November 23rd, 2013. Plot During a dark and stormy night, Gingka Hagane is walking past, until he finds a young boy crying behind a big rock. He tells Gingka about his "problem" and he seems to be holding a Zero-G Launcher Grip, revealing that he is a Blader. Gingka tries to help the Blader find his "Bey" and they go into an abandoned temple. Lightning then strikes, scaring the small boy, and Gingka begins to explore the temple in search of the boy's Beyblade. As Gingka walks by, he notices a mysterious Beyblade already spinning. Gingka assumes there is some Blader attempting to challenge him, but as he attempts to grab his legendary Samurai Pegasis W105R²F, it is gone. The Legendary Blader suddenly hears a voice of laughter, it is none other than the little boy himself, revealing how he stole Gingka's Bey! Gingka is quick to react, but even before he could make a single step, the temple ground breaks and he falls into unknown whereabouts. The boy laughs about his completed plan in snagging Samurai Pegasis. Meanwhile in Metal Bey City, Blader Gai announces how the second Beyblade World Championships has begun global qualifying tournaments; many incredible battles happening every second. Zyro practices with Samurai Ifrit knocking down opponents with the power of its Special Move, Burning Upper. In the audience, Benkei and the others are surprised that after Neo Battle Bladers, Zyro is still growing and becoming stronger day by day. Zyro asks the audience if they would like to challenge the Blader of Fire, and of course everyone is excited. Blader Gai then states how that three of the supreme Bladers, Zyro, Shinobu Hiryuin, and Kite Unabara are apparently in the top three, while Ren wants to challenge them, including Eight. Zyro begins to battle Ren in a battle of flames and meanwhile, the little boy from earlier seems to be lurking in Metal Bey City. Later, Zyro and Co. eat at Bull Burger as Zyro enjoys his delicious burger and everyone else is talking about their awesome Beybattles. A storm appears outside, where two Bladers spring in an effort to avoid the rain. Soon enough, they stumble upon an unknown Bey and the young boy who stole Samurai Pegasis starts a fight with those two; another Beybattle begins. Despite this, the two boys' Beyblades are no match for it. The next day, Ren and Eight are hurrying quickly for a chance to fight the mighty Zyro, Kite and Shinobu but unfortunately other Bladers made it before them. Many spectators are happily witnessing the epic fights between the two fierce Bladers, but then an explosion occurs near the door; a familiar face, Yoshio Iwayama returns. As Yoshio enters with a sinister look, he brings the remaining DNA Bladers with him. Everyone is alarmed, including Kite, who assumed DNA was done for good. Yoshio and the other DNA Bladers begin trashing the precious arena and Stadium, while the other Bladers are scared and frightened. Zyro and Shinobu are elsewhere at Bull Burger but Maru runs, informing Zyro that DNA has returned, and are stronger than ever. The two Fire Bladers are confused and head to BeyPark to protect it from the vile Bladers. Back at BeyPark, it is totally trashed and Ren and Eight are tired of sitting around, so they prepare to launch their Beys, but a voice can be heard somewhere. A young boy who was the one from earlier, jumps onto Yoshio's head. He reveals himself as a DNA members, Baihu. He subsequently challenges the Sea Blader, Kite to a battle and the latter accepts, believing he will school the youngling. Yet another fearsome fight has begun, with Kite's Guardian Leviathan 160SB battling a mysterious Tiger Beyblade. Kite pushes his strength to demolish this unknown DNA Bey, but every attack he makes, the Beyblade continues spin; not affected at all. Baihu laughs and tells Kite that his pathetic attacks cannot give a scratch to his Bey at all, so he unleashes an ultimate Special Move. His Beyblade's Spirit is unleashed, the White Tiger of the West; Byakko, and it shoots out blue lightning which shockingly splits the Cyclone Stadium in quarters. Everyone is amazed at this Tiger Bey's power whilst Shinobu and Zyro attempt to confront Yoshio, believing they shall stop DNA for good, this time. Meanwhile in the DNA headquarters, Kira is seen as DNA's new leader, still possessing the Emperor of Ultimate Destruction, Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF. He Synchromes it with the Samurai Pegasis W105R2F which Baihu gifted him. Kira presents his newly ultimate Beyblade, Pegasis Bahamdia SP230R²F to Merci, who is pleased. Team Garcias appear again, seeming to have escaped from their prison, telling Kira how he was a fool to lock them up. Merci soon uses his mysterious electrical powers to electrocute the Garcias family, hurting them severely. Argo is very irritated at the ruthless Merci, threatening him but Merci tells them that they have lost their position as DNA's leaders and uses a unknown power source to blast a wave of electricity, and a familiar voice speaks, scaring the Garcias. The electricity begins forming a body shape, which later forms a figure very recognizable; none other than Doji. Returning to his original state prior prior to when the Forbidden Bey took Doji's life energy approximately seven years ago. Doji maniacally laughs and tells the Garcias that he has returned and now with Kira's new and ultimate Synchrome Bey, DNA will conquer the world. Kira subsequently speaks and says the "time" has come. Major Events *A new DNA Blader, Baihu, steals Gingka's Samurai Pegasis W105R²F and traps Gingka in a pit. *DNA attacks Metal Bey City's BeyPark, cancelling the second Beyblade World Championship. *Kite battles Baihu and loses, damaging Guardian Leviathan 160SB in the process. *DNA is revealed to be an acronym for "Dark Nebula Again". *Kira creates Pegasis Bahamut SP230R²F. *Merci is revealed to be housing a Doji AI. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryuin *Eight Unabara *Kite Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Gingka Hagane *DNA **Kira Hayama **Yoshio Iwayama **Genjūro Kamegaki **Spike Bourne **Captain Arrow **Baihu Xiao **Merci **Doji *Team Garcias **Argo Garcia **Ian Garcia **Selen Garcia **Enzo Garcia Beyblades Normal *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Pirate Orochi 145D (Eight's) *Guardian Leviathan 160SB (Kite's) *Thief Phoenix E230GCF (Ren's) *Samurai Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Bandit Golem DF145BS (Yoshio's) *Berserker Byakko 145WSF (Baihu)'s Synchrome *Pegasus Bahamdia SP230R²F (Kira's) Featured Beybattles *Kite Unabara (Guardian Leviathan 160SB) vs. Baihu (Berserker Byakko 145WSF) = Baihu and Byakko Special Moves used *Burning Uppercut (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) *Fierce Tiger Blast (Berserker Byakko 145WSF) Gallery Trivia *This episode is one of seven episodes that are only available via DVD in Japan. Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel